


dandelions

by peithom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, irregular updates, this is my first time to work on full aus pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom
Summary: When the King asked his mother and him to live in the palace, Jisung was shocked, to say the least.Of course, he liked the idea of living in such a grand place, with fancy food and cutlery, a vast garden, even a library-Although, he didn't take into account that being the King's step-son makes him a prince. And let's just say Jisung had a lot to learn.— Sofia the First-inspired AU
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading ♡

Jisung runs along the field, giggling while chasing his friend. The meadow was adorned with dandelions, white and yellow, moving with the breeze.

Jisung stops picking a flower that caught his eyes.

“What’s that?” his friend asks.

“For mom!”

Just then, he hears his mother call.

Jisung excitedly runs up to his mother, his friend behind him.

“Mom! Mom, look!”

“That’s so pretty, sweetheart.”

“It’s for you!” Jisung says with a big smile, eyes crinkling.

“Thank you, sweetie.” His mother says, kissing his forehead.

They made their way to the tall tree across the field, laying in a mat under the shade.

“Here, kids, have some cookies.” a man says.

“Jisung, this one is delicious! Try it!” his friend muses.

“Hmmm! It is!” Jisung says, mouth full. “Why isn’t he having any?”

Beside the man sits another kid, just a little older than Jisung too.

“He’ll have some later.” The man answers for him with a polite smile.

"Jisung! Want to play over there?" his out-going friend says.

Jisung nods and turns to the other boy with them.

"Do you want to play with us?" He asks, reaching out his hand.

The boy looks up at Jisung- he had a blinding smile showing his crooked teeth. This made the boy smile as well, taking his hand and running with them.

After a while, the three boys grew tired. They all plopped on the ground surrounded by flowers. Jisung picks one up again, smiling fondly.

"My mother said if you blow on a dandelion and all its petals come off, it will grant your wish!"

Jisung perks up at this, "Really?"

The boy hummed in response, picking up a dandelion of his own.

"How about we all make a wish?"

"That sounds fun!" the boy says as he picked a flower.

"Let's make a wish on the count of 3..."

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

✺

Springtime, Jisung’s favorite season. Once the flowers start to bloom, he always felt euphoric. Stopping by the town’s flower shop, Jisung picked up a bouquet of dandelions for his mom. He carefully placed the flowers on his bicycle basket and made his way to their bakery. Not before giving the lovely florist a smile and a wave goodbye, of course. 

Jisung pushed the door to their bakery open, shouting, “Mom! I got you- flowers...”

The sight before was more than just a surprise. 

A man, very familiar- not only because everyone in the kingdom knew him, stood before his mother. Clothed in garments far grand for a commoner, standing with both elegance and power. 

"Your Majesty..." Jisung breathes, and as if he was possessed, he bowed. 

Looking up again, he noticed two foreign figures. One of them wearing a polite smile, matched with soft curly hair, and a friendly aura, while the other poised, had jet black hair, bangs almost covering his sharp cat eyes, and a cold ambiance. 

"Jisung..." the King acknowledges him with a smile, "...didn't I tell you to drop the formalities when we're alone?"

Jisung side glances at the two men with the King. 

The King noticed this, and as his eyes flickered to them as well, "Oh you must have forgotten then..." he starts and turns to the lads, "Jisung, these are Chan..." pertaining to the blonde man with curly hair. The man gave him a bow and a dimpled smile. Jisung, of course, returned it. "...and Minho." He gave him a curt bow as well, but no expressions could be read from his face. Nonetheless, Jisung politely bowed in return. 

"They are my nephews and most trusted people in the kingdom as well. There's no need to worry." the King states with a reassuring smile.

"Oh well then, what brings you here, your majesty?" 

Just then, his mother steps up.

"Jisung, sweetie, we've been thinking about it for some time now- and really, I would want what you want."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well...Jinyoung wants us to move in with him."

Jisung needed a moment to process that. _Move-in? As in live with him? In the palace?!??!?_ He was speechless- he opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

"I'm not rushing you, Jisung." the King spoke up.

"Feel free to think about it with your mother for a while."

Jisung could do nothing but nod.

The King then gives him a small smile and turns to his mother, "Unfortunately, I can't be gone for too long, so I’ll be going now." giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Jisung." with that, the King leaves, along with his nephews.

Although, before they were completely gone, he caught a glimpse of one of the young gentlemen- for some reason, his eyes seemed familiar- beautiful- alluring. 

Jisung's mother takes the flowers from his hand. 

"These are lovely, sweetheart." she says, moving to put it in a vase placing it on one of the tables. 

Their humble bakery only allows space for a few chairs and tables. It has this homey atmosphere that makes the stay there delightful. It's adorned with flowers, tables lined with white mantles crocheted with floral patterns, comfy seats- not to mention, Irene, Jisung's mother, makes the best pastries in the kingdom. 

"Mom...I-" 

Irene turns to look at his son.

"Well, do you want to go?"

"I'll go if you will, you know that son- whatever you want comes first."

"But this isn't about me, it's about you- the King wants you to move in because- because he wants to marry you, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure about that..." she chuckles, reaching to hold Jisung's hand, "but as he said, he wants **us** to move in sweetie- it's about you just as much as it's about me. I wouldn't want you to live there against your will."

"I wouldn't mind..." he looks up to his mother, "I mean you're there, and you're happy with him." he gives her a small smile. 

"Oh sweetie, you know you give me happiness more than anyone and anything, right?" she says as she cups his face and pulls her son for a hug.

Jisung laughs at this, hugging her tightly. "I know."

The castle doors opened upon their arrival, the long and wide corridor lined with guards welcomed them; the high ceilings shone with the grand chandeliers hanging above; the walls held portraits of the many generations of royalties of Echansia. 

As the king made his way to the throne room, he thought of getting a portrait, _a family portrait_ \- if, and once, Irene and Jisung accept his offer of moving into the castle. 

He turns to his two companions. "Thank you for accompanying me, both of you."

"It was our pleasure, your majesty," Chan says with a bow, while Minho follows suit. 

"You may go." 

With a curt nod, the young lads went their way. 

While waiting for his royal adviser, someone else paid him a visit.

“Your majesty.” the head of the royal guard greets him. 

“Drop the formalities, Jackson.” he gives him a smile.

“Well, how did the visit go?” 

“It was fine, I- I asked them to move in.” 

Shocked, Jackson then asked, “Then are you?” 

“Yes, I’m going to ask her to marry me.” 

“It’s about time you did...”

“Well, I’m in no rush. I wanted her, us, to be sure first.” 

“Hmmm did it really have to take a decade to be sure?” 

“Not for me, but she’s worth the wait.” Jackson scoffed at this.

“Ahhh the same-old hopeless romantic. You never really changed, did you?” 

Jinyoung smiles, “Back to work, General.” 

Jackson shook his head, hiding the playful smirk on his face, and gave the King a bow. Although they were childhood friends, he was still the King, after all.

Upon the General’s exit, the royal advisor comes in.

“Ahh Sir Kim.” the King acknowledges him.

“Greeting, your majesty.” He answers with a bow.

“Hey Minho, wait up.”

“Hurry up then, old man!” the other answers, taunting.

Chan scoffs, “You do know we’re twins, right?” 

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t make you look any less old.” Minho says, looking over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

“Why you…”, that’s all Chan says before running after his brother. 

Minho ran through the corridor, turning in a corner only to bump into another person. Papers flew around them, and Minho and the person he bumped into alike sat flat on the ground. 

Chan managed to catch up to him, shocked by the sight that greeted him.

"Minho..."

"I'm alright." he answers, standing up.

Minho turns to the other man with them.

"My apologies, sir." he says as he held out his hand.

The other man looked up and accepted the hand Minho lent.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." he says as he picked up the papers scattered around them. The two princes moved to help the unknown man, of course. And the other thanked them with a genuine smile. 

"Apologies, but we've never seen you around the palace, may we ask your name?" Chan speaks.

"Kim Seungmin, son of the royal advisor, Kim Wonpil."

Minho then bows before him, "Again, apologies Mr. Kim."

"I was at fault, as well, your Highness." giving the both of them a proper bow. "Apologies."

"It seems you have matters to tend to Mr.Kim." 

"We wouldn't want to hold you. I hope we meet in a better circumstance in the future."

"Seungmin lets out a soft chuckle at the remark, "I'll be looking forward to that meeting. It was a pleasure meeting you, your highnesses." He says with a small bow before going his way, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

"OOW!" Minho yelps while his brother pulls his ear.

"This is why I told you to not cause trouble." he says.

"YOU RAN AFTER ME?!!"

"But I wasn't the one who bumped into a noble's son now, didn't I?"

"Yes, I get it- I'll be careful." Chan lets him go.

"Now, we have to be on our way as well. Father is looking for us."

Minho lets out a sigh, following his brother through the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this story, then thank you so much.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡


End file.
